The Turner Curse
by Kita chan
Summary: After Elizabeth Dies in Childbirth, and Will is talking into going on the Pearl with the baby to live with Jack. The girl, Hannah, gets kidnapped, and Will and Jack chase after her across the Caribbean.
1. PrologueA Father's choice

The Turner Curse  
  
Summery: After Elizabeth Dies in Childbirth, and Will is talking into going on the Pearl with the baby to live with Jack. The girl, Hannah, gets Kidnapped, and Will and Jack chase after her across the Caribbean.  
  
A/n: I am gonna which POV sometimes, between Jack and Will, I will warn you first thou.  
  
POV-Will's  
  
Prologue-A Father's choice  
  
When Elizabeth said that we were going to have a baby, I kept telling myself that I wouldn't become my father, I wouldn't leave them. Not like my father..  
  
That was my only goal. I watched Hannah enter the world and Elizabeth leave it, it was both the happiest and saddest days I had ever thought that I would go through. I was wrong.  
  
That bloody damn Pirate came back, Jack, and I still curse his name. That mad man talked me into going on his pearl, and leave Hannah behind. I refused, and only went when he agreed to take her aboard. Gibbs talked about how we shouldn't take any women aboard, until Jack pointed out at She was in fact a girl, and not a woman yet.  
  
Maybe Gibbs was right. Maybe if I had just left her with..No. I did what I saw fit. It's Jack's fault. It's easier to blame Jack...But it has to be his fault that I lost my Hannah.. 


	2. Chapter one Pirate Booty

The Turner Curse  
  
Summery: After Elizabeth Dies in Childbirth, and Will is talking into going on the Pearl with the baby to live with Jack. The girl, Hannah, gets kidnapped, and Will and Jack chase after her across the Caribbean.  
  
A/n: First things first..answering people..   
  
orli*N*keira: Thank you for your really super nice review. It really made my day after being hit by a car and thinking all this up in the ER waiting room (I am fine btw). Anyways, I was planning on all that back-story, you hit it on the head. That was my whole plan, only it was gonna come from Jack's pov instead of Will's.  
  
I would thank my beta read, and Sozo.and Rei, but I made them review because I am a feedback slug like that.  
  
POV: Jack's  
  
Chapter one- Pirate Booty  
  
I never liked sneaking into anywhere. Port Royal is no choice. Something makes me feel connected to one member of the population. Two to tell the truth. William and Elizabeth Turner, Lord help me if they have no rum.  
  
The streets are quiet, and I really don't like the fact it is crawling with soldiers..  
  
What I do for people.  
  
I sneak up the street into a dark alley, going up to a small blacksmith shop on the corner. I stayed out of the beams of the streetlights. The last thing I need was to be caught again.  
  
The candles had been blow out in Will's workshop, but there was one burning in the apartment that was above it. Now.for the fun apart. I have to climb up, and in the window.  
  
There is a small climbing plant thingy that I have no clue as to what it is called, or how it got there. It will always be the climbing plant thingy. So now, I stick one foot over the other, and climb up, trying to kept balance. It would really suck if I fell off, not that it is a long way down, but that the soldiers walking around would surely hear, and where would I be? To the hangman stool, and smartly at that.  
  
I managed to get over the hard part, and now, the easy one; slipping in from the window. The window slowly creaked up, and I noticed I was not alone in the room as I entered it. There was a small crib, and a small being inside. HOLY CRAP THEY HAD CHILDREN!  
  
I leaned over it for a better look, and the candle's flame played around the child and it's hair, which was dark. It sucked on the back of its hand in mindless sleep, and I decide it was a good time to wake up its parents.  
  
I went down the hall, like so many times before, thinking up my creative way of waking Will in the past. One time I kicked the bedding out from under them.. I shiver at the memories. I never want to see Will naked again, as long as I live. That's what I get for waking newlyweds though. There was the other time I had woken Elizabeth up first, and we got water for William's wake up call.  
  
I stopped at their door and peered in. Nothing but stillness. I crept into the room, the sounds of breathe drawing in the darkness, but only one breathing in. This didn't alarm me at first; after all, Elizabeth visited her father on some days and stayed nights. So I just climbed in with him, slipping one arm around his waist. I tried my best female voice for this one folks. "Oh Will.."  
  
The bed erupted as Will jumped out of it, shirtless I might add, and pissed as a bat out of hell. "JACK SPARROW!" He shouted, and the child I saw sleeping must have heard him, for it began to cry. He stood there; shaking for a second, then gave up, and walked down the hall. I followed, feeling like a sick little dog, but hey, I knew he wouldn't chew me out in front of the kid. I watched him from the doorway as he rocked the child on his knees.  
  
Silence. "Will..Where yer wife." That was the first thing in my life at that point that I wished I had never said looking back on it.  
  
Will looked out the window, with a longing look. There was nothing said from him as the child continued to cry. Something crumbled in him, for he began to cry as well. The only words I really caught before he joined his child in full sobbing was only this, "She's gone."  
  
"She's gone?" I repeated, not understanding, "She's gone.. she is gone.. as in, to Davy Jones locker?" I said, giving the motion of the ocean.  
  
Will couldn't speak for a long time. He was shaking, and had sat on the floor, trying to clam down. "Yes.as in Davy Bloody Jones Locker." He said, slowly.  
  
I thought. "How?" Will looked at me in horror. I think I said something wrong.  
  
"HOW? She died..she died.." He looked distanced again, and I decided I should join his side. He looked at me, for he lost all control again and grabbed my coat. "She.. we." I began to catch things from his sobbing. "We.we were suppose to grow old.. we were suppose to have a lot of kids.. and grandkids.she." He stopped talking all together, and looked at me in the eye, after wiping his nose on my coat like a child. "I can't be happy.. not with her gone. She died when Hannah was born.." He said, trying to gain some control of himself. It was hard to see someone I knew with strength like Will mourn over someone even stronger like Elizabeth. I have to say, that I always had respect for the woman, even if she did burn the rum. "She died.. then.yeah." he said, and nothing he was hoping for was being taken care of.  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's not fair Jack!" He said, grabbing my arm. "I was suppose to have a long life with her, we were suppose to have a lot of kids, and live happily ever after! I didn't want her to die, I didn't need her to. I loved her too much, it hurts with out her, and every day isn't a day at all, for me there is no sun. She was my sun, and without that I can't work. I can't do anything.just."  
  
"Live?" I finshed for him. He was gone, it was true, Elizabeth had left him in a way he would never see her. At least not on this earth. "She wouldn't want you like this. She wants you to be happy, or as happy as you could with out her." I looked at him, hard, "Is it so bad that you can't do your smiting?" He nodded. "Then join me, if you can't be a blacksmith, then be a pirate... for Elizabeth."  
  
"But, Hannah.I couldn't.."  
  
I tensed, but sighed, trying to keep cool, "She can come, but you must care for her, and do what you have to earn keep."  
  
There was a pause, and then he spoke. "Do you think.. do you think she would want me to become one?"  
  
I smiled, "She said she fell in love with one didn't she?"  
  
There was another pause, and then Will looked at me in the eye, "Fine. You win."  
  
That was a deal I never wished I made. 


	3. Chapter twoFour years in the making

The Turner Curse

Summery: After Elizabeth Dies in Childbirth, and Will is talking into going on the Pearl with the baby to live with Jack. The girl, Hannah, gets kidnapped, and Will and Jack chase after her across the Caribbean.

A/n:** HANNAH** f _English, Jewish, French, Biblical_  
**Pronounced:** HAN-a  
From the Hebrew name _Channah_ which meant "favour" or "grace". Hannah was the mother of Samuel the prophet in the Old Testament. The Latin version of this name is _Anna_.

Just thought I would share. And GASP! I HAVE RETURNED!!! It only been like a year… has it? Haven't been in a mood to write….so, yea, here…chapter two.

POV: Will

Chapter two-Four years in the making

I remember the night that Jack came to me, and asked me to join him. Sometimes, I feel like He could make things right, like he was some wild magician, and could breath life into anything I asked for. But no, that was not the case. I only had my memories, and Hannah's small being of the life I had with Elizabeth. That time had all but passed.

Four years passed. Smooth as could be. Hannah and I spelt in a hammock together, still. She had gotten bigger since we have started that, but she still curled up on me like a cat, legs tucked under, and her head pushing under my chin. We still sleep that way, but now I don't have to look out for her as much, she mostly hangs around Sam, one of the crew's son we picked up from Tortuga, he is around seven so it's no wonder that Hannah in curios. There was also Gibbs she hung around, much to his displeasure. After all, he is fighting to kept women off the ship. He lost with Anamarie and with Hannah. But he hasn't given up, and I guess that something to look up to. I guess. I hate to say this, but it's nice to do chorus and get them done with out having a living baby tied to yourself. I have no clue how Elizabeth handled her living inside her for 9 months. It used to be I have to stay up to the wee hours of the morning working with a small being hanging across my chest which caused pain if you breathed into deep. It was nice as it was a painful.

This morning was a sunny one, compared to the storm we had been sailing through, and everything was clam. Kind of like a clam before the storm. I rose as always had, just before dawn. Hannah was curled up sleeping on me, as she always had. I slipped her off to the side, then got up, fishing the ground for my boots that were somewhere on the floor, never were I left them. I sat on the edge of the hammock, stroking Hannah's cheek; I learned to treasure any monument with her later on. And before she was awake, Hannah was a deep sleeper, and later, a talkive pain in the butt.

Her brown eyes were screwed shut, and her black hair hid most of her face, and her bare legs and feet were tucked up under herself. She was a cat, I swear. I strapped up my boots, and picked up Hannah's boots. Now, to start the morning games. I pulled out her knee high socks, out of the small pair of boots, and disregarded them. Then I braved to reach under the blanket and fished for a foot. One hand held on to a foot, as another worked the sock rolled to were it was easily slipped on. My Darkness was brighten by, Sam, the cabin boy's candle. This was part of the daily routine, and I didn't mind having to deal with the suddenly brightness. Having the sock over my fingers, then I pulled it over her foot, quickly pulling the sock up, and releasing after I reached the knee, it jerking back from me. After doing the same on the other leg, I then pull her out of the hammock, blanket and all, and reached in looking for a foot. Hannah was awake, like she always was, faking sleep. I had learned the exact point when she would wake, and pretend with me. She pressed her head into me a little farer, as I slipped the boot on to her foot. I pulled the lacing over and tied it. I stuffed the lacing into the top of the boot, then pull up the other one, barely making a sound. I listen to Sam began his daily chores over head. I gazed up, then back down and there was a flash of golden brown eyes looking up at me. They quickly shut, and the game continued. The rules were simple; Hannah was not going to tell me she was awake until she thought I knew. And I was going to go on knowing until she told me other wise. This, simply, was the game. It was not a battle of wills, or fighting to get up, this was merely the watching game.

I pulled the blankets off, folding them with Hannah still in my lap, still feigning sleep. I laid it across the hammock we shared, and began to carry her to the galley. She pulled her arms around my neck, as if her will power had given up. I rubbed her back, humming to her. She buried her head deeper, under my chin. Her hair tickled my chin, and I smiled. She was the only one, since Elizabeth, to make me smile.

I pass Gibbs on the way down the stairs, which just let us pass. I knew that he couldn't say a word to me now, not with Jack and Anamarie watching over the whole crew. Gibbs nodded off to me, "Morning Will." I knew that Gibbs wasn't happy with Hannah, and Jack's choice, but how many Blacksmith pirates are on one ship? I am stuck repairing things now, unlike when my eyes had to stay on Hannah at all times, I used to have to move up and down the deck with this small being seeming to suck the life out of me, like I have said before. I couldn't drink anything, like rum, not that I wanted to, but it was nice to have that freedom. I have to watch everyone else around me have fun, and I usually heating a bottle, or rocking a crying baby I usually rarely got sleep, for if it wasn't one thing, it was another. Before I really for to talking to Gibbs, I used to also hear how I was dooming us all. That got old fast.

But now, like I have said before, things got better. Hannah had begun to work on the ship as well, helping Sam, so life got easier. That, and I learned how to do a lot of things one handed. I pulled out a chair in the galley floor, and sat down, Hannah began to uncurl, and looked around with sleepy eyes. She bumped her head against my chest, and rubbed her eyes. This was all a game, an unspoken game that had been going on since she learned to talk, and walk. Now is when it got playful. "Da…" She said, in a whiney voice, "I'm hungry…." She looked up at me.

"Then what should we do?" I asked/

"Feed me!"

"What are you, a shark?" The game was not assuming to me at all, but Hannah enjoyed it. That, I guess, is justice enough to make me look like an idiot.

"Yup." She giggled, "Nope get food for the Shark bite!" She climbed out of my lap, and tried to pull me other of the chair. I didn't move at first, and she pushed me toward the cook.

The Cook was a tall, dark man whose seemed to peer through your soul. It was something that you just got used to. He was missing an eye, and a few fingers and Hannah was often found watching him. He was a quiet guy, so any problems he had was never voiced.

Footsteps ran around above us, and everyone looked up at the rafters. Hannah's body bumped against my leg, and I saw out of the corner of my eye the Cook gave a hatchet from the wall. Gunshots began to grow, and the yells of the night crew began to reach us. Hannah's small arm grabbed my leg in fear.

Sam's slim body appeared in the doorway, out of breath and wild with Fear. "It's the navy. They are attacking…Captain wants all able-bodied men to the Guns and upper decks.


End file.
